leagueofrandomheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mage the Ascension
Mage: The Ascension is a role-playing game based in the old World of Darkness, and was published by White Wolf Game Studio. The characters portrayed in the game are referred to as mages, and are capable of feats of magic. The idea of magic in Mage is broadly inclusive of diverse ideas about mystical practices as well as other belief systems, such as science and religion, so that most mages do not resemble typical fantasy wizards. (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mage:_The_Ascension) The Current Party * Hounslow, Reality Coder of the Virtual Adepts and accomplished freerunner. * ????, Son of Ether and ex-Technocracy mad scientist. * Billy, carefree Orphan who roams the world on her motorbike. * ????, TBC Other Characters * Jarvis Ackles, Etherite specialist in Fortean phenomena and xenotechnology. * Ted Barnes, Orphan ex-city worker, luck manipulator and Doctor Who fanatic. * Sally Breakfast, Hermetic seer of House Criamon and Olympic synchronised swimmer. * Bryn Fryer, Hermetic, initiate exemptus of House Tytalus and Olympic powerlifter. * Molly Hodgkins, Verbena alchemist and fate-twister, who sought to study at Oxford University. * Tobias Jacobs, Euthanatos assassin and cold-blooded murderer. * Julia Jones, Dreamspeaker spirit-smith and anime geek. * Roland King, Virtual Adept sniper and inspired chaos theorist. * Ryo Kusao, Akashic Brother monk and devoted champion of the kami Amaterasu. * Dr. Leo Shepherd, Void Engineer from the NSC Methodology. * Adrienne Vincent, well-known punk-rock singer-songwriter and Cultist of Ecstasy. NPCs * Teddy Swanson, flagrant and omnisexual Son of Ether. * Aries Michaels, Hermetic recluse living in Castle Schnaustein, Germany. * Bryce Grimm, owner of the Occult Curiosity Shop, and Ted's current boss. * Mr. Diefenbacker, mysterious business magnate who owns a string of themed casinos across America, and now one in London. Adventures Season One * Knowing Is Half The Battle - Mundane office-worker Ted Barnes Awakens while watching a Doctor Who marathon, and only just escapes the Technocrats with his life, only to discover a whole new world. * Dark Nursery On The Underground - An Akashic and a newly-Awakened Orphan team up with a Technocrat to prevent the shattering of the Gauntlet and the birth of an eldritch abomination in the Underground. * The King of Rats - A Marauder clown in the Tate Gallery, a were-rat and an elderly Hermetic mage lead the cabal to India on a stolen zeppelin to confront a Euthanatos cult about to destroy a Verbena temple. * The Death of Sanity - Molly gets abducted by Technocrats, so Jarvis, Julia and Roland attempt to free her from abandoned insane asylum, only to discover a plot to drain patients of their Quintessence. * Assassins on the Underground - Ted meets a Euthanatos agent on the London Underground, who isn't best pleased with him. * Much Ado About Diefenbacker - Ted is getting unnerved by the approaching opening day of the Diefenbacker Casino; but who can an Orphan ask for help in investigating it? * Something Wicked This Way Comes - On the trail of the mysterious Diefenbacker, Ted, Jarvis and Tobias head to Portsmouth and encounter an old acquaintance and an older foe. * Through The Looking Glass - Julia undertakes a spirit journey to the Umbra to unlock the mysteries of Life magick. * The Tenth Planet - Exhausted from the previous escapade, Ted lapses into a Seeking, and ends up freeing his Avatar from a Cyberman/HIT Mark plot and gaining a rank of Arete into the bargain. * The Night Train - Bryn Fryer encounters a nightmarish scenario when he stumbles across a magickal artifact being smuggled from Edinburgh to London by a ruthless mage. * The Youth Of Today - Ted Barnes and Sally Breakfast work to free kidnapped teenagers from a delusional fantasy that resembles Mars, before the Technocrats neutralise the outdoor pursuits site. Season Two * The New Cabal - It's the dawn of 2012, and it seems as if the mysterious Rogue Council is gathering novice magi in London to investigate strange circumstances.